monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SugarPuddy von Duch
SugarPuddy von Duch '''- jest uczennicą Straszyceum, jest 15 minut starsza niż jej siostra Sweety Jelly. Jej ojciec był Blobem, a mama duchem, przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów; potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać, aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka. Jest bardzo nerwowa, a gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi, powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze, podobnie jak jej siostra. Pod wpływem zimna jej ciało traci elastyczność i z trudem przychodzi jej poruszanie się, aczkolwiek z uwagi, że w połowie jest duchem, niemożliwe jest całkowite unieruchomienie jej. Osobowość Puddy w szkole jest na co dzień dla nieznajomych bardzo szorstka i nieprzyjemna (chociaż przed nauczycielami stara się być przeciętna w stosunkach z innymi), ale jeśli ktoś, chcąc się zaprzyjaźnić, pierwszy wyciągnie do niej rękę i powoli zostanie jej najlepszym przyjacielem (chociaż u niej trzeba naprawdę na to zapracować, bo jest bardzo nieufna) będzie bardzo opiekuńcza i zawsze stanie w obronie, jeśli trzeba będzie jest nawet gotowa ponieść karę zamiast najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeśli natomiast ktoś zechce jej dokuczyć, nigdy się nie odgryza, a jeśli już, to przy tym jest tak sprytna, że prawie nigdy nie ponosi kary za przewinienia, bo robi to tak, aby nie wiadomo było kto i kiedy to zrobił. Lubi się popisywać przed innymi uczniami Straszyceum. Na co dzień Sugar jest bardzo marudna i zawsze musi wtrącić swoje pięć groszy, chociaż nie zawsze ma racje i dobrze o tym wie. Poza szkołą jest całkiem inna, jeśli nikt znajomy nie widzi, chętnie pomaga staruszkom nieść zakupy, czy młodszym, bezbronnym dzieciakom obronić się przed osiłkami, lecz mimo wszystko chce zachować pozory szorstkiej osoby, a tak naprawdę jak nikt jej nie widzi, płacze w swoim pokoju, gdy w czasie dnia ktoś ja naprawdę zrani. Nigdy nie zapomina wyrządzonej jej krzywdy. Wygląd SugarPuddy z wyglądu przypomina żelkowego misia bądź galaretkę, jest kolorowa, częściowo przezroczysta i bardzo elastyczna jak żelek. Włosy ma w połowie żółte i w połowie różowe, zazwyczaj ma na nich wpięte wsuwki i spinki, jej cera jest blado kakaowa. Jedno oko ma żółte, a jedno limonkowe. Ubrania Puddy zawsze mają jakiś żółty element; są one żelkowe i stworzone przez nią samą podobnie jak u jej siostry, są również jadalne. Pochodzenie '''Duchbaj (ang. Doombai) – fikcyjna lokalizacja wzorowana na Dubaju. Pojawił się w filmie Straszypodróż nie z tej ziemi. Relacje 'Rodzina' SugarPuddy jest hybrydą, córką Duszycy Meggy i Bloba. Puddy praktycznie nie znała swojego ojca, podobnie jak jej siostra Jelly, bo został on zamrożony i zamknięty w specjalnie przygotowanej tajnej bazie wojskowej, ponieważ nie panował nad sobą gdy się zdenerwował, a bardzo łatwo było można go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Puddy o ojcu nie wie nic oprócz tego, że był blobem, a z mamą w ogóle się nie dogadują, jej mama jest bardzo zabawną i energiczną potworką, a Sugar jest natomiast często marudą i uparciuchem, również łatwo się denerwuje podobnie jak jej tata, mama Meggy jest dla Jelly ogromnym wsparciem i najlepszą straszciółką, czego Puddy bardzo zazdrości siostrze. Obydwie siostry bardzo dobrze się dogadują, chociaż mają różne charaktery. 'Przyjaciele' Puddy jest raczej marudą, więc ma mało przyjaciół. Wśród tego gronka jest Ally "Octo" Pus oraz oczywiście jej siostra Sweety. 'Miłość' Puddy jest skrycie zakochana w SAD Gajendra. Klasyczny Potwór Duch - dusza człowieka po śmierci. Często uważany jest za półprzezroczystą postać, coraz rzadziej za pojękującą i ubraną w białą szatę. Mówi się, że duch to dusza, która nie znalazła spokoju po śmierci lub jej zwłoki były zbezczeszczone. Blob - potwór, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie z 1958 roku "The Blob - zabójca z kosmosu".Według oryginalnego filmu na Ziemi pojawił się wraz z meteorytem, wewnątrz którego przebywał. Meteoryt został znaleziony przez starszego człowieka, który zaczął dźgać go kijem. Wtedy Blob wyszedł, wpełzł na niego i zaczął go zjadać, a później zaczął atakować innych ludzi. Natomiast remake z 1988 roku ukazuje go jako tajny eksperyment wojskowy - broń biologiczną, która wydostała się na wolność. Stworzenie to wygląda jak czerwona galareta. Nie posiada narządów, ale jest w stanie rozpuścić każdą formę materii organicznej. Ponadto jest niezwykle elastyczny. Te wszystkie cechy sprawiają, że jest praktycznie niezniszczalny. Jedyną jego słabością jest niska temperatura. Choć można go zamrozić nie powstrzyma go to na stałe - jeśli z jakiś przyczyn temperatura się podniesie obudzi się i będzie dalej atakował. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Pudding, Żeluś Ulubione Powiedzonko: "Cudza szkoda nie czyni mądrzejszym." Najbardziej uwielbiam: Pokazy mody i dyskoteki z przyjaciółmi stylizowane na lata 80. ...a najmniej: Nienawidzę być obgadywana... Nie ruszam się nigdzie bez: Kompletnego stroju na imprezę disco i szminki w kolorze fuksji lub tycjanu. Kto wie czy się przypadkiem taka imprezka nie trafi. Sekrety mojego pokoju: Jest on wystylizowany na szalone lata 80, które uwielbiam. Mam tam również kącik kolekcjonerski oddzielony ścianką, trzymam tam moją kolekcję laleczek porcelanowych. Moja-Boo unikalna cecha: Potrafię dowolnie zmieniać kształty i swoją wielkość podobnie jak moja siostra. 'Wystąpienia' #Linia lalek "Ghostly Pokemon" by Czikorita08 #Linia lalek "Crazy Hippie Disco 80" by SmoczaS 'Ciekawostki' *Uwielbia się popisywać. *Nigdy niczego się nie wstydzi. *Jest chwalipiętą. *Ma alergię na pyłki róż. *Często chodzi ze słuchawkami. *Uwielbia muzykę Disco lat 80' -90' i Rocka. *Śpi ze swoim futrzanym stworkiem i maskotką kotkiem. *Kocha koty. *Ma w pokoju kolekcję porcelanowych laleczek liczącą 204 sztuki. *Często włosy układa tak, że wyglądają jak burza loków. *Ma serduszko na prawym oku. *Zawsze ma dwa kolory włosów. 'Wecome in Sugarland' ' IMG 20160429 200134.jpg ' 'Galeria' '' Sugar Puddy.png|Basic Sweety i sugar.jpg|Sugar i Sweety w klimacie disco lat 80' SugarPuddyRM.jpg|Sugar by ♥ Rochi ♥ Sugar 001.jpg|Sugar by ♥ Sziper ♥ IMG 20160730 182543.jpg|SugarPuddy w serii Ghostly Pokemon jako Teddiursa TakiSeRysunek dla SmoczejS.jpg|Od kochanej ♥ Rochi ♥ SugarPuddy Skullette.png|Skuletka by Czikorita08 '' Kategoria:SmoczaS Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie